


Spyglass and Cutlass

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Halloween Supergirl Fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Trick or Treating, teenfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: Alex and Kara go trick or treating as kids dressed as Pirates (toy swords and all). Someone steals Kara's candy bag and Alex and Kara go on an adventure to chase them down with Alex eventually saving the day. – Starblaze





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblaze/gifts).



 

“Come on Kara!” Alex rolled her eyes as Kara stumbled out of the haunted house, grinning. “That’s the third time tonight! I want to go to the maze!”

Kara pouted, “But the maze is _boring_ , Alex – it’s just a bunch of cardboard walls.”

“It’s a puzzle, and I want to go to the maze!” Alex grabbed her candy-bag, which they had already filled earlier when helping Mrs Dawson’s three boys trick-or-treat. Kara cried out, grabbing it from her – only for her superstrength to cause the handle to snap, the sweets falling to the ground. “Oh no!” Kara tried to pick the bag up before it could fall further, when another hand joined her.

“Here,” Kara looked up, recognising Alex’s friend, Josh. “We’ve got an extra bag.” Josh smirked at her, looking her up and down as he tucked Kara’s bag into his own – a larger one, with a grim reaper on the side. “Pirates? Thought you would have been a princess.”

“She’s not some damsel in distress,” Alex rolled her eyes at him, holding her arm out for the bag, “At least not all the time.” Kara stayed quiet, playing with the edge of her loose, brown leather waistcoat, and the grey plastic sword at her belt. “Give me the bag.”

“I think I’ll keep it,” Josh stepped back, winking before running off down the street.

“Bastard!” Alex cursed, before running after him. Kara, realising what was happening, ran after them, making sure to regulate her speed – but pulling ahead of Alex.

Because if there was one thing Kara cared about on this planet, it was food.

“That’s _mine!_ ” She shouted at his retreating back, before he turned a corner, laughing. Coming up to it, Kara didn’t bother slowing down, the concrete cracking slightly as she pivoted, Alex muttering a warning under her breath. Josh though, was getting into a car. Kara growled, grabbing the edge before it started off, causing the tires to squeal as he tried to drive off. _Luckily_ , she thought, _there’s no one on the street_.

Alex caught up, going up to the driver’s door and opening it up, clocking Josh in the side of the head. “That’ll teach you to steal from the Danvers, jerk,” she glared as the car-wheels stopped squealing, Kara letting go of the car-end and coming around to take the bag that Alex hauled out of his lap. “Stay away from my sister and her stuff,” the human warned for good measure, before grinning at Kara.

“Want to get all the other sweets in his backseat?”

That night, they feasted, and the next day found out Josh was grounded for denting his dads car.


End file.
